With a development of an integrated circuit industry, a higher integration degree is required more than often, and a feature size of a field effect transistor is required to be scaled down continuously while a better performance and a lower production cost are desirable. In the production, a photolithography technology is faced with more and more requirements. Among photolithography processes, an electronic beam photolithography process is more widely used in fabricating a fine nanowire due to a good control of a size and preciseness of a pattern. However, it also has some disadvantages such as a low efficiency and a high cost, which limit an application of the electronic beam photolithography into a mass industry production. Moreover, in the electronic beam photolithography process, an electron scattering is occurred, causing a proximity effect and more challenges to fabricate a nanowire less than 20 nm.